spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
InSPONGEiac (SpongeBob DX)
SpongeBob simply can't get sleep and tries to get some help with that. SpongeBob DX Episode 4 The Plot It begins With SpongeBob Making a Patty But their's Something Wrong, HE yawns on the Patty, And Squidward Critisizes SpongeBob for this, And this Event Repeats 3 times, And then Mr Krabs Comes out and Asks, "MR SQUIDWARD, What are you doing?!" Squidward was Angry at SpongeBob for Breathing Werid Near him before the Patty was Delievered, And Mr Krabs Talks with SpongeBob "Something Bothering you boyo?" And it was Revealed to be a Lack of Sleep, He had a HEadache, And Felt Weak, Mr KRabs Suggests SpongeBob Go home for the Day. "I can't have a fry cook who is Sick and Can't Work, So i would suggest Going home, So that you start feeling Better, and Hopefully, Be able to Rake in more dough for the Krusty Krab". So SpongeBob gets home and Feeds Gary, He trys to go to Sleep, but failed and then Went to Work all Sleepy, "Oh, You don't look so good, I would suggest Staying at home and Find out who to Fix your Sleeping Problem", So SpongeBob Goes to Sandy's House And Sandy Explians That insommia is a Common Problem and is often a Side effect from Stress, SpongeBob Doesn't know what's Bothering him, So Sandy Tries to help SpongeBob Fix his Sleeping Problem. So Sandy Creates a Sleep Aid Potion So that SpongeBob can go to Sleep, SpongeBob Goes to Sleep at night, And Wakes up on the Floor, and Goes back to Sandy's House, to find out the Potion was "counterintuive", Sandy Creates another one, And Tells SpongeBob To only Drink it before he falls Asleep, So he Listens to Sandy and he gets Perfect Sleep, He Thanks Sandy for this, And goes to Work, And he makes Some Krabby Patties as Usual, But Later Squidward Critisizes SpongeBob For Too Much Mustard, SpongeBob Makes Another one, But Squidward says it has too much Mastard, and it Repeats until Mr Krabs Comes out, "What's The Problem Now?", SpongeBob Said that Squidward Kept saying "It had too much Mustard", "What, you think Mustard grows from seeds, Mr Krabs"-Squidward Thinking he is right when he really isn't, The Other Customers Start to Notice this as well. So The Customer that Was Waiting Calls Squidward "The Most nitpicky Casher he saw" and The reasons for the Patty being bad are too Nitpicky for Words, So SpongeBob Makes a Patty For the Customer and The Customer Enjoyed the Patty, SpongeBob Starts to feel Nervous again, And Wants to talk with MR Krabs, Mr Krabs Suggests SpongeBob To Relax, And Don't Worry about The Problem, If Squidward Does that Again, He would have a Talk with him. And Sqiudward Critisizes SpongeBob For Filping the Paty From one Side, And The Customers Try to ask Squidward not to be so Nitpicky About the Patty, And it gets bad to the Point of MR KRabs Having to Come out, and have a Talk with Squidward, Mr Krabs is Almost Ready to Fire Squidward, Squidward Gets Worse than he did Before, and Starts Critsizing SpongeBob for no Real Reason, Mr Krabs Fires Squidward, And Squidward Feels Guilty About this Behavoir He Showed at Work, So he Calls SpongeBob to Aplogise for his Bad Behavoir. SpongeBob Forgives him, And Squidward is Glad to have this Gulit Off of him, And he watches Some TV, With a Cup of Tea, He later Becomes insommiac by The Gulit and ends up having Dreams of being a Mustriad Dispenser And Goes to Sandy's House Just Like SpongeBob Did Eariler in the Episode, So Squidward Gets a Potion that Helps Him Sleep and He trys to get over the Gulit, He later Gets Help from SpongeBob, so The Gulit wasn't off of Squidward, And SpongeBob Trys to Help Squidward Feel Better, And Squidward Started to Listen "Ahhh, you're Right SpongeBob, Jazz Usually Calms me Down", So Squidward Later is able to sleep Again, And the Episode Ends The Same way as Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob DX). Category:SpongeBob DX Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Tominator777